Uma razão para o cavaleiro
by Carol Yagami
Summary: Sempre que assisto até hoje os episódios sinto falta de algo, uma razão pela qual Eric, nosso cavaleiro desastrado, arriscasse a vida. Ponto de partida: fim do episódio do cemitério dos dragões. Espero reviews.
1. Chapter 1

No cemitério dos dragões, logo após o sumiço do Vingador, todos respiraram fundo em uníssono, quando Hank olhou para todos e disse:

- Bom, agora é melhor sairmos daqui e procurar um lugar para dormir.

Sheila, Bob, Presto, Diana e Uni o seguiram, porém, Eric andou para o lado contrário e viu algo que não estava lá antes, algo não, alguém, era uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e pele morena, estava desmaiada.

- Esperem um pouco!

Todos se voltaram para ele que estava próximo da jovem que continuava de olhos fechados e viram um Eric diferente do que conheciam, com a garota em seu colo e falando com tom autoritário para os outros:

- Vamos sair daqui.

Presto estava confuso, será que Eric já a conhecia? Resolveu perguntar para ele:

- Quem é ela?

- Não faço idéia mas, tá na cara que precisa de ajuda.

Foi quando ela abriu seus olhos e um tanto confusa, perguntou:

- Já estou em casa? Quem é você?

Todos se reuniram ao redor dos dois e ela continuou perguntando:

- Quem são vocês? Vão a alguma festa a fantasia?

Hank perguntou:

- Como você se chama e por qual portal entrou?

- Portal? O que é isso? Eu estava num metrô lotado voltando para casa. Deve ser tudo um sonho, quando acordar já vai ser segunda-feira e vou ter que acordar cedo para a aula chata de matemática...

Assim que ela voltou a fechar os olhos, Eric tentou falar com ela novamente:

- Meu nome é Eric e o seu é...

- Sophie.

Logo que chegaram próximo de um riacho, Eric permanece em pé enquanto os outros se sentam encostados em uma árvore, Diana pergunta:

- Não vai sentar-se Eric? Parece exausto.

- E estou, mas, antes preciso fazer algo.

- Por que está tão interessado nessa menina?

- Ela pode ser a chave para levar-nos para casa.

- O Mestre dos Magos não disse nada sobre...

- E desde quando aquele baixinho fala alguma coisa que preste?

Deixou todos os outros ali e sentou-se próximo ao riacho, tirou sua capa e cobriu a garota, a noite estava fria e sabia que de algum modo deveria fazê-la sentir-se confortável já que estava muito confusa sobre o que acontecera, o que pretendia ele descobrir ao amanhecer.

OBS= Um prólogo um tanto curto demais, mas, pretendo deixar o resto da história falar por si só, sempre quando assisto aos episódios sinto falta de algo que nunca teve no desenho, um par para o Eric. Comentem e façam essa ficwriter insana que vos fala feliz^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ao amanhecer, Presto foi o primeiro a acordar e sentir a falta de Eric e da nova garota, olhou para o riacho e viu os dois, Sophie estava coberta com a capa de Eric e este estava deitado ao lado dela, então, pensou em uma maneira de chamar a atenção dele, pegou uma folha e passou no pescoço de Eric, que acordou todo afoito e nervoso, Presto começou a rir e Sophie foi acordando lentamente, Eric viu a cor de seus olhos mais nítida e bela desta vez, eram verdes esmeralda e, para não passar a impressão errada, ele ajudou-a a levantar-se:

- Ainda estou sonhando?

- Na verdade, você está acordada agora.

- Mas, onde está a minha casa? Você se chama Eric, eu sei, mas, que roupa é essa? Não me lembro de ter me fantasiado dessa maneira...

Sua roupa resumia-se como um vestido longo, do mesmo verde de seus olhos, uma roupa de princesa.

Hank acabara de acordar e levantou-se tirando a grama grudada em sua roupa, chegou próximo à Sophie e apresentou-se:

- Meu nome é Hank. Você poderia dizer por qual portal entrou?

- Portal? Não me lembro de nada disso. Eu deveria estar morta agora.

- Como assim?

- O metrô em que eu estava parou de repente, eu fechei os olhos e praticamente voei até bater a cabeça e cair naquele lugar, neste lugar... O que é aqui? Onde estou? Quero voltar para casa!

- Também estamos procurando o caminho de casa, acho que podemos achar juntos. O que é estranho é o Mestre dos Magos não ter falado nada sobre você.

- O que é Mestre dos Magos?

Neste momento, Mestre dos Magos surge detrás de uma árvore e apresenta-se:

- Sou eu e, posso dizer que você teve sorte de aparecer justamente no local onde as armas de meus pupilos são recarregadas, conseguindo assim poderes próprios.

- Poderes próprios? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Concentre-se em algo, qualquer coisa.

- O quê?

- Em qualquer coisa que você queria ter aqui. Imagine a textura, o sabor...

Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou, quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava segurando um sorvete de morango:

- Mas, como eu pude...

- Aproveite antes que o efeito suma.

Mas, quando ela tentou dar a primeira lambida, o sorvete desapareceu, Mestre dos Magos balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Precisa focar-se ou tudo desaparecerá mais rapidamente.

- Certo, mas, não sei o que esse vestido de princesa tem a ver com esse poder.

- Está relacionado à sua personalidade, e não aos seus dons.

- O que sabe sobre minha personalidade?

- Nada, só sei o que demonstra ser. E ao cavaleiro tê-la acolhido quando estava inconsciente e oferecido sua capa para protegê-la enquanto dormia. Tudo demonstra a sua roupa.

- Mas, o que significa tudo isso? Por que eu preciso estar aqui?

- Saberá com o tempo, criança.

Mestre dos Magos caminhou até sumir atrás de uma rocha, Sophie estava confusa, sua cabeça ainda doía por causa da pancada que supostamente deveria ter levado na cabeça ao cair no cemitério dos dragões, sentou-se na grama e disse:

- Não quero atrapalhar vocês, é sério, só quero voltar para casa.

Jogou uma pedra no riacho e permaneceu calada, escondendo seu rosto para não ter de explicar nada sobre as lágrimas, Eric sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto dizia:

- Nós também queremos voltar para casa, só precisamos achar algum portal que nos leve ao parque de diversões e...

- Parque de diversões? Eu estive no parque antes de entrar no metrô.

- Era um parque que tinha uma montanha russa chamada Dungeous and Dragons?

- Sim. Mas não cheguei a entrar nesse brinquedo.

- Sorte a sua, foi por ele que nós chegamos aqui.

- Bom, parece que não é só aquele portal que existe.

Silêncio novamente. Era demais ficar pressionando-a a contar todos os detalhes de sua louca chegada neste mundo então, Eric olhou para trás e viu que o espetáculo estava sendo assistido e disse:

- Ei, deixem a gente em paz um pouco. É demais pedir um pouco de sossego?

Os outros resolveram ir caçar, já que não tinham nenhuma pista sobre onde deveriam ir para achar outro portal. Vendo-se sozinho com ela, Eric pegou sua mão num gesto de carinho e ela começou a falar:

- Obrigada por tudo, cavaleiro.

- Ao seu dispor.

Estava tudo tão tranqüilo e silencioso porém, o demônio das sombras os observara e voou até onde o Vingador estava para contar-lhe sobre a garota misteriosa:

- Mestre, temos outra garota com os pupilos do Mestre dos Magos.

- E qual é o equipamento dela?

- Ela não tem nenhum.

- Como assim?

- Ela pode materializar objetos.

- Só isso?

- É só o que foi descoberto até agora, mas, acho que ainda tem outro poder escondido nessa menina, só precisamos esperar.

- Esperar ainda mais?

- Sim, mestre. Garanto que se a observarmos em uma batalha qualquer ela irá revelar tudo, aí podemos pegá-la.

- Qual seria o sentido de tê-la?

- Poderíamos dominar assim o cavaleiro também.

- Interessante, prossiga.

OBS= Mais mistério? Confiram nos próximos capítulos. Comentem e façam essa ficwriter insana que vos fala feliz^^


End file.
